lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 004 - Framing Conspiracy Part 2
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 004 - Framing Conspiracy Part 2 'is the fourth Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, debuting the first Volulme Invasion of Chaotics, which it was released on Tuesday, October ‎6, ‎2015 Continuing the events after The previous Chapter. __TOC__ 'Summary Yei was handled by the Class Rep Niwre being accuesed of theft, despite proving herself innocent, Yei was proved thief instead and was expelled from school for 15 days and threatened to be expelled permanently in case of not bringing the Deck back, which was impossible for her to achieve, until she confirmed the fact that Fokkusu Taker was forcibly part of of Niwre's plan to make it look like she actually stole the Deck, in response to her attempt to clear both her and Fokkusu's name, Fokkusu stated that he's forced to impose her an .While betting her dignity and "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber VINE]", Yei got conered getting her LP chopped to 900, when she tried to turn the tables, it was another trap, set up Fokkusu, then something happens to Fokkusu! 'Featured Duel: Yei Tisumi Vs Fokksu Taker:' Turn:1 Yei: Yei Normal Summons "Girl of Fiber VINE" in face-up Attack Position ( 4 1700/1450), then she sets three cards face down and ends her turn. Turn:2 Fokksu: Fokksu Special Summons "Teteroid Square" ( 3 0/0), then he Special Summmons "Teteroid Line" with the effect of Square ( 4 0/0), then, he proceeds to Special Summon "Teteroid Hook"( 1 0/0) with the effect of Line, and finishes his last summon using Hook's effect to Special Summon another Line ( 4 0/0). Fokksu Overlays the two Level 4 "Teteroid Line"s to Xyz Summon "Teteroid Warrior - Square" ( 4 2800/1400 ORU:2) Locking Yei down from perfoming Ritual, Fusion Summon, or Special Summon anything from the Graveyard using Spell and Trap Cards, then with the effect of "Tetroid Hook" to copy the Level of "Teteroid Square", after that, Fokksu proceeds to Xyz Summon another monster "Teteroid Warrior-Hooker" ( 3 2000/0 ORU:2). Fokksu enters his battle phase by using Hooker to attack "Girl of Fiber VINE" (Yei 4000 →3700), then he attacks Yei Directly using Square (Yei 3700 →900). Fokksu ends his turn by setting 2 cards face-down, but before ending his turn, Yei Activated the Quick-Play Spell card "Crawling Back from Abyss" and Special Summons "Hound of Fiber VINE" ( 4 1610/900), negating the effects of Fokksu's cards. Turn:3 Yei: Yei activates "VINE Rituals" tributing "Hound of Fiber VINE" ( 4) and "Moe Magician of Chaos ( 4) to Ritual Summon ("Carole, Archfiend Queen of Fiber VINE 8 2700/2300), then she uses Magician of Chaos's effect to reduce Hooker and Cube's ATK by 1000, and activated Carole's effect to destroy them and deal Fokkusu 500 LP Damage for each. (Fokkusu 4000 →3000) As soon as Yei Fokkusu Directly he activated "Teteroid Hook"'s effect by banishing it from his Graveyard and "Girl of Fiber VINE" from Yei's Graveyard to Special Summon 3 copies of "Teteroid Clone" ( 6 1700/1450), when Yei tried to Destroy the copies using the multiple attack effect of "Moe Magician of Chaos", Fokkusu Taker used the effect of "Teteroid Square" in the Graveyard to reset the two cards he had, to Activate " " removing the multiple attack ability by flipping Carole and Samid face-down. Yei had to end her turn, then she drew 2 cards due to the effect of "Book of the Moon" when her face-down Defense Position monsters were flipped into facce-up. Turn:4 Fokksu: (Skipped to the Next Chapter) Fokkusu Overlays his 3 "Teteroid Clone" to Xyz Summon "Teteroid Warrior - Line" ( 6 3500/3750 ORU:3) Duel Continues in the Next Chapter }} }} 'Trivia' *Yei is using the second version of the prototype design from Chapter 9, which consists of Asics Tiger Shoes instead of the old red boots, as well with the Duel Disc holder. ** This was also noted in the characters page "Do Not Complain about Yei's Change of Shoes, it was a redesign and had nothing to do with the previous chapter." *Niwre's and Fokkusu Flavor Texts are revealed in this chapter. **In Niwre's case, the flavor text reads "Everybody Knows him, the Douchebag that nobody likes" is a reference to Jerry's Check "Everyone knows Jerry." *An unused Image explains that was misnamed. *This chapter uses the same cover as previous one. *Despite not having an accurate appearance, Melissa appears in the characters page with the same previous appearances. *"Nature Girl of Fiber VINE"'s name displays as "Jungle Gal of Fiber VINE", despite the latter displays as "F.VINE J.G". *This is the last chapter to be hosted in Webtoons, according to a facebook post .https://www.facebook.com/groups/222336141524646/permalink/243870576037869/. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Volume 1